ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman S Geist
Ultraman S Geist, shortened to SG, is one of the three Geist Ultras from Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash. He also appeared in the Ultraman S the Movie: Spark of Hope movie. History A quantum hologram of Ultraman S, it was inhabited by a Minus Energy based A.I. controlled by Meridas. It, along with Gamma Geist and Orion Geist, went to fight the originals. As each fought their doppelganger, S Geist was destroyed by the original. However, the A.I. program was not destroyed only sent back to the mainframe and later recovered from its destroyed database as part of the efforts to retrieve data. It and Gamma Geist were both put in the Hologram bodies of Silvergon and Goldras respectively to guard over the latest Rebel Weekee experiment. PENDING Personality S Geist has the total opposite of S' personality, he is malicious and only cares for himself, not for others. Destruction is all he cares for of this world, thinking he has no place in the universe. He also has a soft spot for insectiod-like creatures, and hates human beings the most, thinking they are the scum of the universe. While S is calculative and silent in nature, one can say that S Geist is the exact opposite, rushing headfirst into battle, acting on his instincts. He usually gets bullied along with Gamma Geist, by Orion Geist, due to Orion Geist having attained Berserk Mode. In the Ultraman S movie, S Geist is resurrected and remnants of his soul are transferred into a mechanical copy of what was once himself. In the movie, he manages to attain Treacherous Change, an exact opposite of S' Light Change, of which has similarities to Zero Darkness in design. Appearance See: Ultraman S Ultraman S Geist looks like a black version of S with red eyes, comparable to the Chaosroids from Ultraman FER. He has a purple Color Timer that flashes red when he is damaged. Profile and Features *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 40 000 tons ( Earth gravitation ) *'Age': Less than a day *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1200 m *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m *'Strength': Ultraman S Geist can lift 200,000 tons *'Home Planet': None, is a quantam hologram of the original Sorta *'Human Host': None *'Transformation Item': None *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots per hour Features *'Dark Timer': The darkness equivalent to a Color Timer, absorbs Minus energy and dark energy for attacks. Also contains 4 super confined darkness panels to help in absorbtion, and extending S Geist's time limit to 5 minutes under Earth-like conditions. *'Twilight Stone': A diamond-shaped gem on S Geist's forehead, used to manipulate energy for certain attacks. *'Darkness Ornaments': Band-like decorations on S Geist's head. *'Ultra Skin': S Geist's skin is much more durable than Sorta's, able to withstand three shots of the Crossium Ray. It is also resistant against fire, lasers and most unusually, cold weather. However, it is weak to the power of light. *'Eyes': Being a copy of the original, S Geist is programmed to track down S at all costs, and to this extent he can even shoot homing lasers from his eyes, and also has a tracking system. *S Geist also has no bracelets at all. Techniques *'Deathcium Bazooka': Three times as powerful as the Crossium Ray, even able to leave S exhausted. Is a purple-reddish beam made from highly charged Minus energy particles. Is a "+" style ray. *'Vicious Hack': Similar to S' Energy Slash, only purple in color, and is slightly weaker. *'Homing Lasers': S Geist can shoot out homing lasers from his eyes, which are purple in color. *'Darkror Shot': Similar to S' Palm Shot, only slightly weaker and purple in color. *'Nebula Crush': Similar to the Orion Crush and Armorium Crush, but has the power of these two combined. Is purple in color. *'Darkness Whips': Similar to S' Water Whips, but is weaker. Has no finisher attributed to it, however. *'Concrete Hammer': A hammer similar to S' Rock Hammer, is twice as durable and strong. *'Essence of Twilight': Red flames engulf Sorta Geist's fists and legs and enhances his kicks and punches threefold. **'Twilight Burst': An original attack, S Geist engulfs himself in flames, and spins mid-air towards the enemy. Treacherous Change Pending. Category:Zombiejiger Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras